Potions and Demons
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: When Snape finds the missing Potter will, he suddenly becomes the new guardian of the boy who lived. Now Harry has to deal with the other side of Snape! Not only does he find out about Snape's secret family, but the new ability to go into the Feudal era!
1. Chapter 1

One would think Snape was a complete bastard. Someone who cared more for potions than children. And didn't know how to use shampoo and conditioner properly.

They would only be partially right. He did loathe most children, love potions and had a hard time keeping his hair clean (blame the potion fumes).

But he also had a secret. He had a son and daughter. In order to protect them from the dark lord and the conniving headmaster, he hid the memories of them in a deep part of his mind. For the past sixteen years it had worked.

Until he got a letter from their mother about his daughter missing a large amount of school for a reason she never specified. Concerned, he decided that this was the perfect excuse for him to deal with something that had concerned him for some time now.

Ever since his first year, Snape had been concerned over the bruises on Potter each year he came back. He had overheard the boy talk about his relatives and their intolerance to magic, and it worried him.

Unknown to Harry, Snape was fully aware that the Potter's will was not only never read, it had been suspiciously lost. Between Lupin and himself, several advocates had called for the will to be found. So far it had fallen on deaf ears...and he knew why.

Supposedly Dumbledore had been named the executor of the will.

Which was a complete lie. Snape knew for a fact Lily had lost trust in the headmaster after he vouched for Peter as the Secret Keeper. James, while he trusted the old man to a point, would never have fought with his wife over something like this.

The true executor of the will wasn't Dumbledore...but the goblin clans. The only problem with this was that in order to execute the will, they had to find it.

And after thirteen years of being missing, no one had much hope for finding it.

Until after one Death Eater meeting, when Dumbledore allowed him to recover in his office while he informed the Order about the hit on one of the Ministry's higher ranking members. He was completely alone. Aside from the hat anyway, who said a very curious thing to him.

"_You know the old man was acting rather suspicious lately. He left an old scroll in the first drawer on his desk. I think he was making a will."_

Snape was not a fool. The chances that the old coot was making a will at this point were ridiculous...however, that didn't mean it wasn't a will.

So he went to the drawer the hat mentioned...and held back a snarl of fury.

It was the missing will of the Potter's!

Since Snape knew that the old coot would be back any minute, he did what any true Slytherin would do. He made a copy and left the fake exactly where Dumbledore had left the original. And left before the man could return. He told the hat he was going to brew a potion for the aftereffects of the Crucio, since he knew Poppy was out.

Five minutes later he was at Gringotts, and told the nearest teller he had business with the one known as Griphook.

Griphook was not amused by the summons. Still, he lost his anger when Snape pulled out a scroll...and his eyebrows shot up when he realized exactly why the man had asked for him specifically.

"You do realize this will change many things."

"Like I care. It's about time I got back at that conniving old goat. What better way than to take his precious boy-who-lived out from under him?"

Griphook smiled coldly.

"Revenge is an art that should be savored."

"Indeed. I have been savoring this for the past thirteen years since Lily Potter died."

The cold laugh that Griphook unleashed told Snape all he needed to know. Dumbledore was in for a rude awakening.

* * *

The first hint Harry had about the change was when his uncle got a letter from the Gringotts back about the money given to him for Harry's care. According to the letter they had received a complaint about the state of the 'Potter Heir', and were looking into it.

Vernon Dursley had been less than amused, and had broken Harry's wrist when he grabbed it in a rage. He then gave him a black eye and a bruised rib. Harry had been locked in his room for a week of hardly any food for that.

So he sent Hedwig with a complaint of his own, and the next week someone from the Ministry arrived to check in on him.

Long before Dumbledore and his band of misfits could 'rescue' him from the house, Harry had been taken from the place courtesy of the Magical Orphan Care and Placement Department in the Ministry. He spent an entire day describing exactly what the Dursleys had put him through under Veritaserum, and another waiting to find out what was going on.

It was around noon before Harry was taken to Gringotts and found himself sitting with his least favorite teacher (and second favorite subject strangely enough) Snape. Who was immensely pleased about something.

Griphook walked in, and took his seat.

Harry looked around, and saw several people in the room with him, including a very confused Remus.

The goblins locked the door, and sealed it closed. The room fell quiet.

"I will now read the newly found will of James and Lily Potter ne Evans."

Harry sat up straight. What did he mean _newly found_? Did that mean someone had hidden it?

"_This being the last will and testament of James and Lily Potter. To our old friend Remus, we leave the vacation house in the Bahamas, and two million galleons. And no Remus, you aren't allowed to protest. There is already a basement set up in that house for your furry little problem. _

_To Sirius Black, we leave the house in Kyoto, and one million galleons. Unless he took his wand and AK'd us himself, the Ministry has no legal leg to stand on to prevent him from receiving this. _

_To Andromeda Tonks, we leave five thousand galleons and that jewelry box you liked so much. _

_To Arthur and Molly Weasly we leave one million galleons, put it to good use. _

_To Augusta Longbottom, we leave the greenhouse that you enjoyed and a thousand galleons._

_To Severus Snape, we leave the vacation house in Ireland, the potions lab in Scotland, and fifty thousand galleons._

_All other properties and money shall be left to our son Harry. _

_In the case of custody of our son, the following people shall be considered in this order:_

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_Severus Snape_

_Arthur and Molly Weasly_

_Andromeda Tonks_

_Augusta Longbottom_

_Under no circumstances should Harry be put in the care of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. He should never be told about his aunt, or set foot in her house. This shall be written and enforced by blood."_

Griphook looked at Harry who was shocked. His parents never wanted him to go to his aunt? Who the hell put him there then?

The seal was undone...and Dumbledore stormed in furious. Griphook narrowed his eyes as he said clearly "You are not allowed in here. The will has been found and read, and shall be enforced."

He looked beyond furious now, and his rage grew when he realized Harry was in there as well.

Harry on the other hand was angry himself. He remembered that Dumbledore was the one who left him at his aunt's house all those years ago, and his reasoning for doing so had been shaky then too. Then Griphook had him removed and fined a thousand galleons for hiding a will of an Ancient and Noble house.

* * *

Being stuck with Snape for the summer was...interesting. Snape showed him his home and then laid down several ground rules.

"I will not tolerate loud music, particularly at night. You will avoid my lab when the door is closed, and are only allowed to interrupt me when I am in there if it is life or death. If you plan to use the Floo, alert me as to where you are going and when you are coming back. On the off chance one of the Dark Lord's people arrive, you are to stay out of sight at the very least. Eavesdropping is not encouraged, since I don't plan on telling the bastard why you are living here. Draco tends to drop by without warning, so if I catch you two casting spells on one another, I will hang you by your ankles. Am I clear?"

Harry had listened to him for once, and was a bit surprised.

"Yes sir."

Years of being stuck with the Dursleys had ingrained a few things in him. Like when someone is laying down the ground rules in a house you now live in, you damn well better pay attention and answer respectfully or you will get hit.

"Another thing. You will have your own room, so you better keep it clean or else. The same goes for the living room."

"Yes sir."

Severus was a bit suspicious as to why Harry answered so meekly when he was usually a smart ass. Still, he showed Harry his new room and went to get something to eat. His house elf, Darkly prepared dinner.

* * *

Normally Snape would wake up not to breakfast, but a conjured cup of coffee and some toast. Darkly was allowed to sleep in on mornings, since Snape was not a morning person and was never in the mood to listen to the elf after waking up.

So he was immensely surprised to find a decent breakfast on the table and his new ward cooking bacon while half asleep. Snape checked his clock, and wondered how on earth the boy could get up before him. (Years of working at a magical boarding school had him getting up before six in order to eat before the students.) He was sure he had woken up around five forty five this morning. So why was Potter up and from what he could tell cooking for the past fifteen minutes? He had obviously gotten dressed in plenty of time.

"Potter, for how long have you been up?" he asked, more than a little confused.

Clearly hearing _his _voice woke the boy out of his stupor. Harry took the bacon off with practiced ease (and from what he could tell was perfectly cooked) and said "I'm used to getting up early during summer break."

That stopped him.

"What in the name of Morgan and Merlin could possibly possess you to wake up before six during the summer?" he asked startled.

"I sleep _in_ at Hogwarts. Every other day I wake up around five fifteen. Especially after first year when I tried to sleep in during break."

"What happened?"

"My aunt threw a small frying pan at me when I didn't wake up in time to cook breakfast. Ever since then I get used to waking up early a week before heading back."

Yet another strike against the Dursley family. Several in the Ministry were looking to have them Kissed once word got out about how they raised the boy-who-lived. If this got out the chances that Petunia and Vernon would live would be slim indeed.

Hell, Dumbledore was already in a large amount of trouble for hiding the will and going against the last wishes of Lily and James. It didn't help that the custody of their son had been written in blood (which is the only reason he was living with Snape at the moment, since he had been named before the Weasly family. Snape had given the boy an ultimatum: if he couldn't get used to living with him within a week he would give custody over to Andromeda Tonks, who was Sirius's cousin. Her daughter knew where Sirius was and still liked him.)

Harry had been confused as to why Snape even cared enough to accept custody, since he would have been perfectly fine living with the Weaslys. Or why he had given him a week to get used to the idea.

He had no idea that Snape was planning a trip to see his wife and children in Japan, or that this visit would be a secret one from the headmaster and Voldemort himself.

Oddly enough, the two got along better than either of them would have expected. Since Harry had come to live with him, they had quickly reached an understanding. Harry would cook the meals (Snape had unsuccessfully tried to talk him out of that) and stay out of the way by reading in his large library, while Snape would tone down his snarky comments and leave him alone for most of the time.

Then came the day Snape found something that shocked him. Harry was a potions prodigy, most likely from spending so much time cooking in the kitchen. So he reluctantly decided to see exactly how good Harry really was at the subject. After he gave Harry the ingredients and instructions on how to make the Draught of Peace, and left him alone for two hours, he came back into his lab and was startled to find that the boy had made a successful potion.

Clearly Harry knew what he was doing, and his poor grades were the result of Snape hovering over him every lesson.

When it came time for him to go to Japan, he broached the subject with the boy carefully. Harry had begun to slowly come out of a shell that Snape was unaware that the boy had, most likely caused by the Dursleys.

"Harry, I am leaving for a while to go out of country. You have two options. You can either join me while I'm away, or you can go stay with your godfather and best friends until I return. I leave tomorrow morning."

Harry was quiet, judging his options for hours without any real solution.

On one hand, this was a good chance to see his friends before school with the added bonus of spending time with Sirius.

But on the other hand, over the past two weeks he had gotten to know Snape better, and had lost a good deal of his general loathing of the man. He still thought he was a greasy git, but it was tempered with respect. And it would be a chance to get out of England for a while and away from the Ministry.

So during dinner he asked one thing that had been bothering him.

"Where exactly_ are_ Ron and Hermione?"

Snape looked at him, and said "They are currently staying at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore created it during the last war."

"Wait, so if I went to stay with Sirius I would have to deal with that old goat as well?"

"Yes. And knowing him he would most likely try to convince you to move in with someone who supports him."

"Oh bloody hell. In that case I would rather go _with _you than deal with his stupid grandfather voice."

Snape was taken aback. He honestly expected Potter to jump at the chance to see his little band of cohorts. The idea that he would rather join him instead of seeing them and Sirius had never crossed his mind.

"You had better pack for a week then. I will teach you the translation charm once we leave England. And you may take your owl."

Harry spent a good three hours getting ready. He put his best clothes in his new bag and two bags of owl food with that. He borrowed a few of Snape's books from the library to read later. If Snape was going to a potion conference of some sort, it was likely to be boring as hell. On the plus side, this would be a good chance to test out that card the goblins gave him which worked in both worlds.

Hello new wardrobe.

Snape on the other hand, was busy brewing a potion which would allow Harry to learn the language a bit faster. Luckily for him it took only an hour to brew properly, and kept for weeks.

* * *

At six they left the house and headed for the terminal. Snape loathed port keys almost as much as Harry did, but he knew his way around the airport. Harry was surprised to say the least when he discovered Snape was taking a plane. When he asked why, the answer surprised him even more.

"Death Eaters and the Order as a rule tend to keep track of port keys that lead outside England. Particularly when the person that is using one happens to bear the mark. On the other hand they pay no attention to air planes."

Which puzzled him, since he knew that Snape had the skull and snake tattoo and had no reason to avoid questions from his fellow DE's.

"Besides, planes are far easier on the stomach compared to international port keys."

Now that bit made sense.

"I hate port keys. I hate the Floo."

"Which would make apparation, the Knight bus and brooms the only form of wizarding travel you can use."

"What does apparation feel like anyway?"

"Like being pulled through a straw, from what the muggleborns tell of it."

"As long as it doesn't spin you around or make you dizzy in any form or way I think I could live with that."

Snape had the sudden feeling that they were being followed. So checked to see when their flight was scheduled to arrive, and seeing it would be another hour, he told the boy to use the loo if he had to.

Harry apparently felt the same inkling, because they both ended up heading to the bathroom. Five minutes later a familiar face walked in.

* * *

Marcus Flint from Slytherin wearing a rather outdated but successful muggle outfit. Snape's eyes narrowed, and he used Legilmency to find out what the boy was doing in the airport.

Marcus had seen Harry with Snape on the street, and deciding to use this opportunity to either blackmail Snape or gain the Dark Lord's favor, had followed them.

Well he couldn't have that, now could he? Snape conjured a rather realistic gun, and slipped it into Flint's back pocket within easy reach. He then wiped the memory of seeing himself with Harry walking into the airport together from the boy's mind, and implanted a new one.

Now Flint believed he was there to test a new weapon on muggles, one that would kill them and make them fear him even more than firing the AK curse. Unknown to Flint, Snape had stolen the boy's wand from him, which would insure that the Ministry wouldn't get word of his arrest for at least a week. By that time no one would think to ask why he had been in a place clearly full of muggles in the first place.

Meanwhile Harry had found the terminal where the plane would be arriving and snagged a pair or seats. Snape walked up to him and said "Best get used to sitting, because the plane comes in thirty minutes, and it's a sixteen hour flight to where we're going."

"Good thing I brought books then. Where _are_ we going?"

"Japan. If the old coot asks, and he will later, there was a potion conference."

"And what will be my reasoning for going with you?"

"There is an actual conference for magic users, and I have made you a guest speaker. All you have to do is describe your adventures, particularly how to create a Patronus successfully and what they can expect if they happen to come across either Death Eaters or Dementors. You can even tell them about the Dark Tosser, provided you get them behind you and not Dumbledore."

Which had Harry looking at Snape.

"What?"

Snape put down the book he was about to read.

"Listen carefully. Dumbledore was the one who hid your parents will. He is the one who left you to suffer under your aunt's care. I sincerely doubt he has any interest in keeping you safe at all. Your best hope at keeping him from interfering is to gain support in other countries."

He went back to reading his book.

* * *

Soon they were off on the plane, and Harry was quite enjoying this bit. It was his first time on a plane.

Snape on the other hand was making sure he had enough sleep draught to get through this ride. He hated planes, as they were uncomfortable as hell to sleep in. The food was awful, the movies tacky and boring, and the line for the loo was long.

In short, he hated planes with the passion that his charge hated port keys. To be avoided if possible.

Sixteen _long _boring hours later, and they were in Japan. Harry was highly confused as to why Snape went through all this trouble. But after the plane ride, he really didn't care. All he wanted to sleep in a proper bed and to get rid of the jet lag.

It was at breakfast that he finally learned Snape's true heading.

"And where exactly in Japan are we heading?"

"The Higurashi Shrine near Tokyo. You'll find out why when we get there."

Snape hired a taxi and spoke in perfect Japanese, though he had a bit of an accent.

When they got there, they walked several steps into a gate of some sorts, and found an old man sweeping the outside. He took one look at Snape and greeted him warmly.

Harry was already in shock at this point. And it had all started at breakfast.

Why?

Snape was in a trendy muggle outfit, blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt in Slytherin colors. His hair was not only clean, but held no trace of the usual state it was. It was straight, and shiny. He was also in a very good mood, and didn't snap at breakfast. In short, Harry's jaw dropped and he wondered if he had wandered into the Twilight Zone.

That was when he found out something that put his mind on a good three second standstill.

A young boy with Snape's eyes and hair color ran up to him and yelled "Otou-san!"

Harry's mind did a major backtrack. According to the translation charm Snape gave him, 'Otou-san' meant _Father_ in Japanese.

_Well at least this explains why he had to come all the way here in secret. And how he knew Japanese._

A girl with long black hair and a sailor outfit came out saying in accented English, "Dad's home? For how long are you staying?"

"_For a week. Your mother sent me a letter about you missing a large amount of school and I grew concerned."_

A woman older than the girl with short dark hair came out, clearly happy her husband was back, even if it was for a short time. Harry noticed someone hiding behind the door...someone with silvery hair.

Apparently the girl saw where he was looking, and decided to bring out the mystery person.

"_Inuyasha, come out already! There's no point hiding right now, he'll figure it out anyway."_

What came out was a teen with silvery hair, golden amber eyes and...were those _dog ears?_

"_Who is this, Kagome?"_

"_This is my friend, Inuyasha. It's a long story..."_

Inuyasha held his hand up to his nose, and made a face. Snape gave him a look.

"_You reek to high heaven."_

Snape glared at him.

"_I work with volatile chemicals all day long. The fumes tend to stick with you."_

"_What the hell do you use? You really, really reek!"_

Harry unsuccessfully held back a snort of laughter. Which drew everyone's attention to him. Snape held up an eyebrow.

"Apparently that shower you took earlier didn't cover up the potion fumes, Professor."

He snorted.

"The translation charm works both ways Potter. And the more you use it, the faster you learn the language."

"_So this is the reason you had to come to Japan? I must admit, this is the last thing I expected to find when I came with you."_

"_And now you understand my need for secrecy."_

Harry nodded.

It took all of a day for Harry to catch up. He was introduced to Kagome (daughter), Sota (son), Mrs. Higurashi (wife), the old man (father-in-law), Boyo (family pet/cat), and Inuyasha (half demon who was Kagome's friend).

Which lead to Snape asking exactly how on earth his daughter ended up friends with a half demon, and why she missed so much school.


	2. Chapter 2

While Harry was currently learning more about Japan's many legends, Snape was trying to figure out why his daughter had fallen for a hanyou of all things.

His only comment about the Jewel of Four Souls, (which he learned Kagome accidentally shattered), was this.

_"Great...my daughter is a bloody Gryffindor."_

Inuyasha kept hanging around a small shrine past the tree of ages. So Harry, following his usual Gryffindor creed, went to see why.

He found a small well, completely dry and giving off a weird aura.

Inuyasha came up behind him.

"Try not to fall in."

"Why?"

"When Kagome and I go in, it leads to the feudal era of Japan. But if you fall in you might break your leg."

"Thanks for the advice."

* * *

Harry went to the conference and did his guest speaking bit, and needless to say the organizers were thrilled to not only have someone who knew what it was like to face Dark creatures and survive, but was also the boy-who-lived. The fact that he had gone against the resident dark lord and come back practically unscathed made him a big hit.

Harry left the place with quite a few people who were willing to join him in the fight against the dark lord, provided they didn't have to join Dumbledore and his band of misfit idiots.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry made sure to explore Tokyo with the help of Kagome and her school friends. Who had no idea she was a witch and could travel into the past.

Thanks to them he had a completely new wardrobe, and a new appreciation for music. He even had a few Japanese CDs which he loved, even if he could barely understand them. To top it all off, he now had a large amount of scrolls and books that had Japanese spells and theory to read later.

He enjoyed his stay, for however brief it would be.

Or so he thought. The morning they were about to head back to England, Harry found himself being a referee between his beloved owl and Inuyasha.

Now that was the most amusing thing he had seen in a long while. His owl from what he could tell was _berating_ the half demon while Inuyasha argued in Japanese.

He wasn't the only one who was amused by the scene. Snape and Kagome were trying not to laugh as it became clear that Inuyasha was losing an argument to an owl...badly. Judging by the glare he was giving them both they weren't very successful in hiding their laughter. Even Sota was cracking up at the sight.

Eventually Inuyasha left with a huff, having clearly lost the argument. Harry was snickering as Hedwig looked particularly smug about that.

Suddenly she lost that smugness and went on alert, beginning to screech loudly. Harry, while caught off guard by the sudden change knew immediately something was very wrong.

Snape took a quick glance outside before hissing _Dumbledore._

At least they were prepared in case something like this happened. Snape had told Harry the day after they arrived at the shrine exactly what to do if Dumbledore or one of Voldemort's minions arrived. He grabbed his bag, pulled out his cloak and went out back to the small shrine where the well stood.

Kagome and Inuyasha went down first, heading for the past. Sota and Harry followed, and as soon as they were on the bottom, spoke the illusion spell which would make it appear as though the well was covered and nailed shut by boards. Harry pulled out his cloak and pulled it over them both just in case.

Footsteps approached, and somehow he knew it was the old man. He went to draw the cloak tighter around them, and instead found himself bathed in a blue light. He opened his eyes to see...blue sky above. And he heard Kagome and Inuyasha.

He went to stand up, and felt the cloak still around him.

"Kagome-san? Inuyasha-kun?" he called out tentatively.

"Wait...was that Haru-san?"

"You heard it too? That sounded exactly like Haru!"said Kagome.

Inuyasha peered over the lip of the well, and said loudly "I can't see him."

Harry belatedly realized he still had the cloak on. He pulled it off and stuffed it into his bag.

"Down here!"

Kagome looked down this time, and gaped in shock.

"_Haru, what are you doing down there?"_

"I have no idea. I was with Sota hiding in the well when this light surrounded me and I heard your voice."

"Can you climb up?"

"Hang on."

Harry grabbed the nearest foothold and began to climb. It was slow, but eventually he got to the top. Inuyasha was very surprised to see him.

"How did you get here? This is the feudal era! And it would have been faster if I had carried you up myself."

Harry smirked at him, and said _"_This coming from the half demon who just lost an argument with an owl?"

Four pairs of eyes stared at Inuyasha in disbelief.

"Hey, she started it!"

"What on earth were you two arguing about anyway?"

Inuyasha blushed. Kagome gave him an odd look.

"She happened to mention off hand that it was odd that I didn't have a leash tied to Kagome."

Harry laughed.

He saw there were others in the clearing with them, and he looked at Kagome.

"Oh, right. This is Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara."

"Hello. My name is Haru."

Shippo, the small fox demon decided to look closer at him. Clearly he had never seen someone with such green eyes before. Harry noticed this, so he bent down to look at Shippo at his eye level. Shippo took this as the invitation it was, because he immediately climbed on his shoulders without prompting. Since Harry kept the grin on his face, it was clear he didn't mind having the tiny kitsune climbing on his shoulders.

"So where did you met Haru, Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"My dad brought him along after he got a letter from my mother about missing a lot of school. Mom forgot to include why I was missing it."

"Your father? I thought he was..."

"We only say he's dead in case the people who are after him come around. He's been away for so long to protect us."

"Not surprising, with the war going on. If the dark tosser found out about you and your family he would use it against it him," said Harry.

Kagome looked at him oddly.

"You know the people after my dad?"

"Know them? They're after me too. Snape is a greasy jerk, but I can understand why he would hide the fact he has a family from Voldemort."

"Who names their kid Voldemort?"asked Inuyasha.

"He named himself that. It's supposed to mean 'flight of death' or something. And he has a tendency to torture people as a hobby, especially his followers."

Kagome winced.

"The snake freak also has an unhealthy obsession with killing me, and if he found out I had become Snape's ward he would have ordered him to bring me to wherever he was hiding to kill me on the spot. I have no idea why he is so determined to kill me either."

Kagome lead him to the village, and was not surprised in the least when Kaede looked at him suspiciously. But what she said next did surprise her more than she would admit.

"If ye are a demon, ye have the strongest light I have ever seen."

Why did Kaede think Harry was a demon?

"What do you mean Lady Kaede?"

"He radiates light. It's almost like he has the powers of a very strong monk or miko. He even eclipses your own light Kagome."

Several pairs of eyes looked at him.

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

Kaede looked at him and said again,_" _You, child, must be a natural born monk. It seems like Kagome you possess strong spiritual holy powers."

Harry blinked, then said in disbelief _" _You have got to be kidding. Even in _this_ era I have trouble fitting in?"

Much to his surprise, soon they were sitting down and having tea. Kaede had him explain his comment, and wasn't surprised to find out he was from the same era as Kagome in the least. Since he did know how to channel his powers to a point, Kagome promised to teach him how to shoot an arrow later.

She later regretted it, because it turned out Harry was a much better shot that her, even with his newly found powers working. Inuyasha couldn't help but comment about that every time he saw Harry was about to shoot.

Which resulted in Harry laughing when he found out about Kagome's invisible leash on said hanyou.

If someone had asked him if he thought he would travel in five hundred years in the past, he would have given an extremely odd answer in response.

(Sango was the one who asked.)

"Meh. Compared to what has happened to me for the past four years, this is normal. At least here I can fit in to a point."

Several pairs of eyes stared at him for that odd answer.

* * *

If someone had asked Kagome if she had known she would be getting a new traveling companion from her era who knew her dad, she would have given them an odd look.

Now they had a new person to talk to, and he could cook. Shippo absolutely loved him, because Harry was a natural prankster. Inuyasha had woken up more than one time with a snake on his head. It was never poisonous, but still.

After the first time Harry did that, the Kagome had yelped and Sango had drawn her sword in shock. Harry on the other hand had burst out laughing, because he had a good idea why that snake had come.

For some odd reason, certain nights he tended to hiss in his sleep.

Shippo treated Harry like an older brother, which had an unexpected affect on the normally silent teen. He began to laugh more, and sometime he would hum a tune for them. He had a very pleasant voice, and could hold a tune.

"_Nureta hitomi no oku  
_

_aoi tsuki wa shizuka ni kobore ochite yuku_

_azayaka na sekai wa_

_oto mo naku shizuka ni yami ni keite yuku_

_byou yomi no naka kake meguru yami no nake o_

_soshite arata naru toki o mukau ima_

_kizutsuita kuroi tsubasa_

_tsuki no akara ni terasarete_

_utsukushiku maiagare_

_shinkou no kuchizuke ga ima_

_kokoro no oku ni nagare komu_

_soshite yume no naka e."_

Inuyasha would often find himself humming along with Harry, though he rarely knew the words. Occasionally they would run into Naraku, the one who pursued them for their shards. Harry only had to meet him once and he immediately pegged him as someone with an aura like Voldemort.

Needless to say he didn't like him at all.

He turned out to be a valuable asset in a fight, because of his training with magic.

He also had a rather interesting reaction to Koga, a wolf demon who often lusted after Kagome, and Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother.

"Cool."

* * *

Still, Harry watched with interest as Inuyasha barely beat Sesshomaru again. His first question after the other demon left was to ask why his older brother wanted to kill him so badly. His next was why he didn't use his left arm at all.

Inuyasha told the tale with an unholy amount of glee. Harry listened with interest, before saying "So basically you two are arguing over who inherits what?"

Kagome laughed over the look on Inuyasha's face as Harry put to words the root of the problem.

"No that isn't how it is at all!" said Inuyasha.

"So you and Sesshomaru _aren't_ squabbling over the swords like children?" remarked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

On the sidelines Shippo, Sango and Miroku were trying very hard not to let Inuyasha hear their laughter as Harry bluntly called Inuyasha and Sesshomaru squabbling children.

Inuyasha sputtered, then tried to come up with a comeback.

"Exactly _how _old are you two anyway?"

That ended that conversation, as the only one _not_ laughing was Inuyasha. Needless to say Inuyasha was sulking for days. Even beating Naraku _and _Sesshomaru in less than two days didn't improve his mood. Normally it would have, but Harry had inadvertently brought up his argument within Sesshomaru's hearing.

Sesshomaru was not as amused as his brother's companions were. Nor did he like the fact that Harry compared the two brothers as 'squabbling children'.

Sesshomaru initially was going to skewer Harry through with his katana, until Harry mildly pointed out "You're trying to solve the issue with brute force. How is that _not_ child-like?"

Kagome was cracking up for days as she asked Harry how he got Sesshomaru to back off without force.

"Clearly he's never come across someone who is so used to being threatened with death and combats it with logic. I've gone up against a giant snake that can kill you by looking you in the eye when I was twelve. A jumped up puppy with a sword that can't kill when swung isn't going to scare me."

Inuyasha choked on his ramen, and said incredulous "Jumped up _puppy_?"

"He's not a wolf demon is he?"

"He's Inu Youkai, dog demon."

"Which makes him a jumped up Puppy."

Inuyasha kept twitching for hours at that. Kagome and Sango on the other hand kept giggling.

Shippo decided to change the subject. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, it was something near and dear to Harry's heart.

_PRANKS._

For the next week, the others would wake up to various pranks that went off. From their clothes and hair changing colors at random (Inuyasha spent an entire day with green hair and purple clothes) to fireworks going off at night. Not that they minded the fireworks.

How Harry had managed to have fifteen boxes of Filibuster's wet start fireworks and four of the twins experimental ones they didn't want to know. Even if they were rather impressive to watch before bed.

(Inuyasha was the only one to complain, and that was because of the gunpowder in the fireworks.)

Still, they did enjoy having Harry around with them. He attracted trouble like flies to honey, but he also knew how to handle himself in a dangerous situation. Something that endeared him to Inuyasha, though he did wish the boy wasn't such an imp. He was learning how to handle his natural energy, which seemed to draw demons in the same way the Jewel Shards did. His magic seemed to amplify his purifying powers.

* * *

One day he was scouting ahead, mostly to get away from Kagome and Inuyasha who were arguing loudly enough to give him a massive headache. There was a large field full of flowers. And in that field was a small girl. She wasn't of nobility, that was for certain.

The moment she spotted him she froze. It was quite interesting actually, as she had one foot high in the air and was still as a statue. That was when he spotted _him_. The same Inu youkai he had called a spoiled child when he learned of the argument between brothers. And Inuyasha was nowhere near enough to help if Sesshomaru wanted payback.

Sesshomaru on the other hand had no idea the boy had already seen him. He was more interested in how he reacted to Rin to care.

Haru saw this, and carefully went up to the girl and held out his hand. She had excellent balance, and had managed to stay up right despite having one foot in the air.

"My name is Haru. What's yours?"

Sesshomaru gave an imperceptible nod, and the girl brightened up. Clearly this boy wasn't a demon, or her Lord wouldn't have given her the go ahead.

"I'm Rin!" she said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you Rin. What are you doing out here alone?"

She held up the flowers up as the answer. And suddenly Haru had the strangest image of Sesshomaru with _flowers_ in his hair and tried not to laugh. Rin mistook the silly grin on his face as a sign for her to explain.

Which is when his impish side kicked in. He cheerfully helped her pick flowers, and then let her show him how to braid them together. It was a rather pretty circlet, though it would be somewhat embarrassing to have a _boy_ wear it.

Sesshomaru finally came into view, and had a rather strange look on his face. One that gave him a hint of foreboding.

He told the girl something and she beamed at him. Then she put the circle of flowers around _his _head and not the dog demon! Somehow he knew Sesshomaru was the one who convinced her to do it.

Not that he really minded, once he thought about it. The little ring of flowers had lilies in them, so he honestly didn't care.

He parted ways with them, and gave Sesshomaru a nod of acknowledgment which he returned. Haru was telling the inu youkai that he knew the girl was his and wouldn't take the child from him. Sesshomaru was returning the gesture, meaning he didn't mind if Rin and Haru became friends, provided the boy remembered the girl was his.

Such a simple gesture, but it was simple and to the point.

When he reached the next town, he found six surprised travelers who promptly asked what happened while he was gone. He compared it to how his friends reacted if he so much as left them alone for more than fifteen minutes.

And realized he preferred these people who he barely knew to Hermione and Ron.

Where his former best friends insisted on knowing where he went and what he had done, these people only wanted to know if he got into trouble, and respected his privacy. They didn't care whether he had taken a little walk for a few hours, so long as he didn't get into a fight with a demon or worse Naraku.

Haru lay down in the mattress that night and realized how much he liked the feudal era. No Dark Lords after his life, no overbearing friends who insisted on knowing everything he did, no old men who planned on using him for a dubious greater good, and more importantly no Dursleys!

That was when he realized something.

He had forgotten to cast the translation charm that morning. And yet he had spoken to the others with ease. He even understood Rin and hadn't realized it. Did that mean he had learned Japanese and didn't know it?

And yet to him it felt like he was speaking in plain English. So the next morning he decided to test his theory and asked a simple question to Kagome.

"_What are we having for breakfast?"_

Only Inuyasha heard his question, and since he was usually the first to go to the table, he gave him an odd look. Kagome yawned and told him...in Japanese.

Haru couldn't believe it. He had learned Japanese without knowing it! Somehow that made him grin.

Once they set off, Haru realized he barely even scratched the surface when it came to learning about Japan.

So before the others left the town, he turned to Kagome.

"I think I'll go exploring by myself for a while. Mind if we meet back up at Kaede's village?"

Inuyasha snorted in amusement.

"I seriously doubt you'll make it that far. You _always_ attract demons!"

Haru glared at him.

"I can shoot an arrow just fine. Besides, I can handle myself!"

Shippo was torn. On one hand he wanted to stay with Kagome. But on the other he wanted to stick with Haru. Haru could tell, since he looked at the tiny kitsune and told him he would accept whatever choice he made.

Shippo looked at Kagome and then at Haru.

"We'll meet up at Kaede's?"

Haru nodded. He planned on heading back to check on Hedwig.

Shippo looked at Kagome. Who smiled and put him on Haru's shoulder.

They left the tiny village together, determined to see more of Japan and possibly find more jewel shards before they returned.

* * *

_**The song above is the Japanese translation to Yami no Matsuei, or Descendants of Darkness. Look it up if you want to read the ENGLISH translation.**_


	3. Chapter 3

She was worried. Her young nestling had been missing for over a week!

Sure most wizards called him her master, but her nestling had never once treated her like a pet or something he could control. And once she had seen how his so called relatives treated him, well, she had taken to him quite quickly.

But now he was far beyond her reach in a country he wasn't very familiar with.

And that was something she couldn't stand.

So she kept a constant vigil over where he disappeared, not caring about the day to day lives of the other humans. The man who had brought them here had to leave, but not before wishing her luck. Maybe she wouldn't peck his eyes out when her nestling returned.

Every day, she spent her waking hours waiting for her nestling. Or even a hint of where he was. The tree where she perched was quite comfortable for her, even if it did have an odd aura around it.

Then one morning she noticed something was off. For one thing, her vantage point had abruptly changed. And her eyes weren't as good as before. She turned her head, and heard a distinct pop noise. Without warning she fell.

And to top off her odd day, instead of the angry squawk she would have let off, she heard a distinct yelp from an unfamiliar voice. That was when she noticed something. She had hands. When she moved the things, they followed her instructions. Her feet were flatter than before, and she could walk on the ground with ease.

Things seemed different. For one thing, she didn't feel tired, even though it was day. For another she didn't have to balance her wings to walk properly.

So in an experimental way, she tried to flap her wings like she usually would. And was startled when she heard the distinctive flap of wings behind her back. She turned her neck and saw with shock that she still had wings.

She felt something long and silky on her neck, and took her hand and pulled it forward.

It was silvery white hair. And it reached to her waist. Her wings seemed to insist on catching her hair.

So she willed her wings to vanish for a bit. Then she looked down. She was only wearing a white shift and nothing else. She would have to change that and fast.

She remembered what she had seen other females wearing, and decided to go with something that hopefully wouldn't attract too much attention.

It was red and white, and did more than enough to cover her up properly.

Suddenly she winced. Something was in her foot! So she bent down and looked.

A pearly pink shard of something was in her left foot. As she went to take it out, it suddenly vanished under her skin. Something told her that the shard was the reason why she had suddenly become human in appearance.

Deciding that she had waited long enough for her nestling to come back, she went to the small house where he disappeared. Inside was a large well of sorts. She walked down the stairs carefully, her hand firmly on the railing. She wasn't used to walking without her wings to balance her.

The tug she felt when she was away from her nestling was stronger here. The feeling was very strong from the well. So without questioning the power that led her to the well, she went inside.

Blue light surrounded her. And when she opened her eyes, she was outside. The air felt cleaner, purer than before. The house over the well was gone.

The tug was stronger than ever.

Slowly she began to climb. But she kept falling back down. These new hands and legs weren't very useful at all. She didn't know how to use them properly yet. With a huff of irritation, she sat down.

Really! Was it too much to ask for something to go right today? If only she was back in her true form!

Without warning her view shifted back again. Her eyes were almost blinded by the light outside. But she was used to the sensation.

Lifting up her wing, she realized she was an owl again. Pleased with the fact, she pumped her wings. Once, twice, and by the third flap she was in the air.

Where was he? The tug only gave her a general direction. So without questioning the feeling,she flew in that direction, using thermals to stay in the air. Whenever she felt hungry, she would descend and find mice with odd auras. Every time she did this she could feel some power grow larger.

* * *

For three days and four nights she did this, constantly flying in the direction of the feeling.

Finally she could feel it lessen. She flew lower, and saw two boys joking around. One had the same odd aura when she normally targeted, only it was stronger than the mice and rats she devoured. The other had shoulder-length raven black hair and was wearing an odd outfit. But then again most of the males in this place were wearing the same thing in different colors. One with silver hair and a very strong aura had been wearing one completely in red. (Inuyasha)

The tug was downward. Suddenly the black haired one looked up, and she spotted green.

Her vision shifted again, and she found herself in human form without warning. Her wings were doing their best to keep her from plummeting to her death.

The boy's eyes widened, and he yelled "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The freefall stopped, as he gently lowered her to the ground. His eyes were large, as he said tentatively "Hedwig?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and said "You bloody idiot! Why didn't you take me with you! Have you any idea how worried I have been!"

She definitely didn't question how she knew Japanese at the moment, or the British accent she had while speaking it.

* * *

Shippo was very confused. Who was this woman? Before he could ask his big brother, Harry tackled the woman.

"Hedwig! I am so glad to see you!"

It took the rest of the day for the woman to calm him down. Clearly his big brother was very close to her. Though he did wonder why Hari never mentioned her.

Without warning the woman in the miko uniform became a large bird with pure white feathers. She gave him a questioning stare.

"Sorry girl. This is my younger brother Shippo. Shippo, meet the bossy older sister Hedwig."

Shippo held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Hedwig-nee."

Hedwig allowed him to shake her wing. Since the kitsune was clearly very close to her nestling, she would watch over him as well.

* * *

It took less than a week for Shippo and Hari to get used to having Hedwig around. While they slept, she would keep watch. Every day she would practice switching from owl to human. Hari assisted her in learning how to use her new hands and feet properly, even helped her with using chopsticks. After some initial fumbling, she was soon using them regularly.

Every morning, before her nestlings awoke, she would hunt for her breakfast. No reason to get out of practice after all. The more mice and rats she ate, the stronger her abilities became.

One morning Shippo happened to see one of the mice she had caught and yelped. Hedwig was eating a mouse demon! Hari yawned widely and looked at his beloved owl.

"Ohayo, Hedwig! Have any luck hunting?"

She hooted, and presented her kill. Hari took one look and gasped.

"Hedwig...you've been hunting demons?"

She cocked her head in confusion. Once she had finished her meal she turned into her human form and Hari explained.

"That was a mouse demon. How did you capture it?"

"Same way I always have. I waited until it dropped it's guard, and flew in silently for the kill."

Hari shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, just be careful when you hunt them. I don't want to see you get hurt by a demon."

She nodded. Then helped him prepare breakfast. She was quite adept at catching fish in the streams. Though a few times the villagers complained about the fact that she caught them nearby.

Apparently they lived off the fish. Fortunately for them Hari happened to have some coins to give them. That always appeased them enough that they allowed them to leave.

Though a few times they had to fight off the villagers because they wanted his gold coins.

* * *

"It's gorgeous outside. Why don't we take a break from traveling and just relax today?" asked Hari.

Shippo who was half awake from the gentle sun hitting him, nodded in agreement. Today seemed ideal to take a break from walking. Hedwig flew up to a nearby branch and fell straight asleep.

She spent most days simply snoozing on his shoulder, with Shippo sitting on the other. It was an...interesting arrangement.

Hari laid down under the tree, arranging himself just right on the roots. They were quite comfortable to lay on, and didn't poke him in the back at all. Shippo finally fell off his shoulder and landed in his lap. Soon all three of them were snoozing the afternoon away.

Rin was happy. Why? Because the rain had finally gone away and there was a field of flowers nearby. So she ran off to pick some for her Lord Sesshomaru.

Jaken, her ever grumpy watcher, followed her.

When they reached it, it was full of flowers. White, blue, red, purple and yellow. She reached down to pick a white one, which reminded her of her Lord's hair color. Without warning Jaken squawked out of surprise. Following his line of sight she spotted a face she hadn't seen in a while.

It was that nice boy from before! The one who helped her pick flowers! Only he wasn't alone this time. There was a small boy and an white bird near him, all asleep.

Instead of listening to Jaken, who was telling her to leave immediately, she went up to him instead.

The first thing she did was hug him.

Hari woke up with a squawk. The small boy (who was called Shippo) woke up as well.

Hari stretched and yawned widely. Then he saw Rin.

"Hiya Rin-chan! Long time no see!" he said with a grin.

"That was a good nap," yawned Shippo.

"Yup. So what brings you out here, Rin-chan?"

"Flower picking. Jaken is here too!"

Hari grinned, and spotted the ever annoying imp. Who was glaring at him and tried to look threatening.

"If you try to take Rin I'll boil you!"

He laughed outright.

"Why the hell would I try to take her? She's perfectly fine with Sesshomaru-san, who at least takes care of her."

Personally he had no problem with a human child being taken care of by a demon, even one as cold as Sesshomaru. All he had to do was compare the way Rin treated her Lord and the way his so called family treated him, and he knew the girl was better off.

So yes, he never had a problem with the way Rin lived.

But Jaken wasn't convinced. Before he could attack Hari though, someone approached them.

Lord Sesshomaru had caught onto his scent, and wondered why he was there. He of course had heard what Hari had said about Rin living with him.

Something about Hari bothered him, and it wasn't the fact that he traveled with his annoying younger brother.

If he were pressed, he would say that the young boy reminded him too much of Rin.

Hari had the eyes of someone who was close to being broken. His scent was that of a puppy, and he acted like one which had been beaten regularly and often for no reason. He noted how Hari flinched at raised voices in anger. It was almost impossible to see unless you were looking for it.

But the mere fact that it was there bothered him more than he would admit out loud.

Which is why he allowed Rin to be near him at all.

* * *

A foul scent filled the air. It was familiar to him.

_Naraku!_

Something about the woman and child who appeared bothered him greatly. The girl had blank eyes...like she had no soul. And the woman...she was cold in both heart and deed.

"Lord Naraku requests your presence, human."

Hari narrowed his eyes.

"Like hell. I am not going to answer the call of some jumped up half demon who thinks himself to be everyone's master," snarled Hari.

The woman smirked.

"I was hoping you would say that," she said coldly.

"_Dance of Blades!"_

Hari realized Rin and Shippo were in the way. He grabbed them both and bolted out of the way. The deadly sickles of wind struck the tree, and the sound of it falling reverberated across the field. Hedwig had taken flight the moment the woman attacked.

She landed next to her nestlings and looked at Hari.

"Hedwig, take Rin, Shippo and Jaken and go find Sesshomaru. I'll fight this hag off while you escape."

"Hari, no..."

"Go Hedwig! I don't want to see any of you hurt!" said Hari fiercely.

Seeing the look in his eyes, Hedwig took the children and irritating imp and flew. Her flight in her human form had improved greatly since she first became a demon.

She knew. When she had described the shard of pink that she noticed in her foot, Hari told her what it was. The shard of the Shikon no Tama that had been in the Tree of Ages was in her foot. It had granted her the ability to become human, and find her nestling.

Since she had only become human out of love and not greed, the shard was pure. Whenever she ate the smaller demons who resembled her usual prey, her demonic energy grew. She absorbed their power.

Up in the air, she heard Rin look down in surprise.

"Relax little one. I will not drop you. Now where is your Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Hedwig kindly.

Rin looked down, and tried to find her Lord. Then she spotted a long banner of silver and white and pointed down.

"There he is!"

She landed gently, and let the three down. Sesshomaru was quite impressive, for a demon.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes. His tone was far too cold for her liking.

"My nestling calls me Hedwig. He said it's another way of saying Female Warrior in another tongue."

"An apt name, for a bird."

Shippo was understandably nervous around the dog demon. Where Inuyasha was a brute, Sesshomaru was cold and collected. He could kill him without remorse.

"Shippo, stay with Rin. I am going to help Hari."

"But Nee-chan!"

Hedwig gave him a look which brokered no argument from him. He reluctantly went to Rin, and saw that Sesshomaru was thankfully ignoring him.

Hedwig took flight, and headed in the direction of the battle. It was easy enough to spot her nestling. The feeling which lead her to find him was still there, and always would be. She noted that Sesshomaru was not to far from the battle itself. She only hoped he would at least protect the little fox boy.

Without warning Hari collapsed. But not from exhaustion. The white haired girl with the strange mirror had sucked something out of Hari, causing him to faint. The cold woman who attacked them grabbed him and pulled him onto a large feather which flew past her.

It was going too fast for her to catch up in time to rescue her nestling. She reluctantly went back to the Inu Yokai.

"Hedwig-nee, where's Hari?" asked Shippo in worry.

"Some woman on a feather took him. The girl in white took something from him, but I have no idea what."

"Kanna and Kagura. Which means he will be with Naraku."

"Who or what is Naraku?"

"Naraku is the one who tricked Kikyo into sealing Inuyasha away, cursed Miroku's family with the Wind Tunnel, and killed everyone Sango cared about in her village."

"Sounds like that hack Voldemort. Where is this monster located?"

"I have no idea. He keeps cloaking himself so we can't find him, and always leaves before we can destroy him!" said Shippo.

Hedwig growled in irritation.

"I suppose we shall have to find him the old fashioned way. Luckily I always know where to find Hari."

Shippo looked at her in surprise.

"How do you know where he is?"

"I have always been able to home in on my nestling, even when we were separated by time and space."

Sesshomaru looked pensive. He did owe that little pup for protecting the little girl and the imp from harm. As the tengu went to find her nestling, as she called him, he finally spoke up.

"I will go with you."

Shippo was startled. He definitely didn't expect that from the older brother of Inuyasha. Then again, maybe he should have. Hari did protect the little girl the demon seemed to have adopted.

* * *

So they flew, following Hedwig's directions. It was pretty clear that whatever force connected her to Hari, it was strong enough to go through the wards Naraku had created to keep Inuyasha away.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up with a massive migraine. Whatever that girl took out of him, it made him weaker. For now anyway. Next to him was a boy about eleven or twelve, wearing an outfit similar to Sango's demon slaying one. This must be her younger brother Kohaku, which made that woman and girl who captured him Kagura and Kanna.

_Great...I'm stuck in Naraku's fortress, and no one has been able to successfully find him twice. And he HAD to do this when I was away from Inuyasha's group. My luck has finally caught up to me it seems._

He got up and stretched. That was when he noticed that his scar didn't hurt anymore. It had been twinging for some time now, and he had just gotten used to the feeling.

He went to open the door, and Kohaku finally spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Hari's eyebrow rose, and he did it anyway. Outside there was a dark miasma which reminded him of _something_ though he couldn't remember what at the moment.

He closed the door carefully, and sat down. He looked at Kohaku and asked "How did he get you?"

"I...can't remember."

"What do you remember?"

"I...have a sister I think."

"You do. And I have met her. You're lucky to have someone like her."

"You know my sister?"

"Her name is Sango. Though I wouldn't peep on her in a hotspring if I were you. She tends to be a bit...violent...when her boyfriend does that."

_Though Miroku certainly DESERVED it!_

(Elsewhere Sango and Miroku sneezed three times.)

While his mind drifted, he suddenly remembered where he had felt that aura before. The miasma...

"Dementors!"

"Huh?" Kohaku looked very confused.

"I thought that stuff outside was familiar! Come on Kohaku, we're getting out of this dump."

Now the boy looked thoroughly confused. Hari grinned, and looked inward for his magic. This was one of the few spells he hadn't tried without a wand.

Hari grabbed the boy firmly, and held out his hand after he opened the door.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

The silvery stag appeared, and the miasma dissipated in front of it. Where Prongs went, the aura disappeared. Which made it much easier for them to run.

"Going somewhere, boy?"

Hari turned, and saw a man. But he was definitely not a man at all.

This was Naraku, bane of anyone who had a Shikon jewel shard.

Beside him was the little girl. Kanna, the demon without a soul. Behind him was Kagura, the wind sorceress.

He looked...amused...that he had escaped the room. And somehow Hari knew Naraku wanted to know how he cleared the potent miasma.

Hari was fully prepared to fight the demon, and knew to keep half his attention on Kohaku as well. Sango had warned him that her brother was under the power of Naraku.

Which made him a threat as well.

As Kagura was about to attack him again, a white blur came out of the sky and struck the fan.

"Hedwig!"

The Snow Tengu was a fierce bird, and her power was only tempered by her loyalty to the one she called her nestling. Blue flames lined the owl's attack, and Hari saw Shippo coming as well.

A blade of pure energy struck Naraku. Standing in a chariot of flame was the last person Hari expected to see. Sesshomaru was _helping_ him.

Hari kept his grip on Kohaku, and that was the reason why he felt the demonic energy begin to invade the boy. Hari felt the holy aura inside him rise in response.

It was a battle of wills between Hari and Naraku. Whoever won would control Kohaku. Naraku seemed to be winning.

Unbidden, the memory of Cedric came to mind. The feeling of helplessness as Voldemort killed the boy before him, simply because he didn't need him. Hari cast aside the tears that threatened to come out, and instead used that memory to fuel his anger.

Something snapped inside him, and the power which had been held back by an unknown force broke free. His power doubled, and Naraku was cast aside. The Shikon shard in Kohaku's back was purified in a rush of power, and flew out to join the one in Hedwig's foot.

Hari felt something change within him. His vision shifted, and he went to all fours. But his height seemed to double, then triple in size, and his sense of smell grew almost overpowering.

His magic grew along with his size, and it was massive. Never had he felt such power in his life!

He noticed Sesshomaru staring at him in complete shock. Some inner voice told him what to do, and he barked at Naraku.

Hedwig and Shippo, once they saw what was happening to him, had long since gotten out of the way, grabbing Kohaku as they got behind him. Sesshomaru took the hint and did the same.

The bark became a wave of sound, and struck the half demon. The structure behind him was reduced to splinters.

Hari knelt down beside the others, and they climbed on without hesitating. Wind sprang beneath his paws as he ran into the sky. The castle where Naraku hid was almost completely annihilated by the force of his winds.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in shock. He knew there was something which had drawn him to the boy, but never would he have believed that it was because the kid was a demon! His scent never even hinted at that!

To top it all off, Hari was an Inu-yokai. And judging from the sheer amount of power he let off, he was possibly a Daiyoukai.

But that power wasn't focused. It was strong yes, but it was uncontrollable in his current state.

The moment they touched down, Hari slipped back into his human form. Once he saw they were safely on the ground, he passed out.

* * *

Since the boy was definitely unconscious, Sesshomaru checked on their little band of misfits.

Hedwig, the snowy tengu who could sense where her nestling was at all times. Kohaku, a former demon slayer that Hari had just freed from Naraku's control. Hari, a sorcerer who apparently had daiyoukai blood in him. Shippo, an orphaned fox kit who treated Hari like his brother. And then there was him.

Sesshomaru, lord of the Western lands and known for his cold gaze.

A ragtag bunch of misfits indeed. And yet there was something they all had in common. They were drawn to Hari, the most mysterious of the lot.

But what was it about the boy? What could cause even the great Sesshomaru to follow him into danger?

Yes, he had gone with the tengu to rescue him to get at Naraku, but that wasn't the whole story and he knew it. There was another reason why he went to rescue the kid, who had managed to disperse a large amount of deadly miasma with a silver stag creature.

The more he searched, the more it confused him.

An image of Rin came to mind. And it hit him. Perhaps the reason why he was drawn to the boy was because he reminded him painfully of Rin when they first met.

So young and alone, and when confronted with death accepted it...even embraced the idea. A child almost to the point of breaking. What could cause someone like Hari to be like this? Rin had been abused by her villagers when her parents died. And then she was killed by wolves.

Was it possible Hari shared a similar background?

He had to get to the bottom of this.

She sensed the dog demon wanted to talk alone. So she had Shippo and Kohaku watch over him while they scouted ahead.

Sesshomaru followed her into the woods. When they were alone, he said the last thing she expected.

"Was your master abused?"

Stunned, she took a breath and said "Yes."

Clearly the dog demon had suspected as much.

"By who, and for how long?"

"It was his mother's sister. She never liked her sister for having magic when she didn't. So when he was orphaned by some two-bit hack he was left at her door. She took him in, but she treats him worse than you do that imp. And he has been living with her until recently."

"I suspected he was abused, but by his own kin?"

"You go after your own brother whenever you see him, don't you?" she remarked dryly.

"While I do dislike him, I certainly never would have gone after him when he was barely a pup. Even demons have standards."

That comment startled a laugh out of her.

"What about that idiot we just attacked?" she countered.

"From what I understand, Naraku was born a _human._ It was out of greed that he became a demon."

That...made sense. After all she was once a normal postal owl until the Shikon no Tama was imbedded in her foot. So it was plausible that Naraku could have become a demon the same way. Plausible, but highly unlikely.

* * *

"Ow...that is twice today I have woken up with a migraine," whined Hari. (Normally he doesn't whine, but he felt justified in doing so today.)

Hari quickly remembered what happened mere hours ago when he came face-to-face with Kohaku. His back seemed to be bothering him.

Hari called upon his innate magic to find out the cause, and stifled a growl. Naraku was trying to retake Kohaku again. Even though the shard was no longer in the boy, he was still vulnerable to the half demon.

So Hari used his magic to purge/heal the boy. Kohaku's eyes widened as he felt his back heal itself. The wound which would have killed him without the shard to close it was gone for good this time.

Hari was surprised to see Hedwig with Sesshomaru.

"Where's Rin?"

"She is with Jaken and Ah-Un."

That was all he needed to know. He would have been feeling extremely guilty if the little girl had gotten hurt because of him. (And that is one of the only reasons Hedwig even bothered to get them out of there during the fight. She knew her nestling well.)

"What should we do now? We're several hundred miles from Kaede's village, and I have no idea what part of the country we are in," said Hari.

Sesshomaru pointedly looked at Kohaku. He remembered the boy.

"Relax. I permanently purged that spidery bastard out of him. He's fairly harmless now."

"Fairly harmless?" repeated Hedwig.

"He _is_ a trained demon slayer and you three _are_ demons," said Hari with a grin.

"Make that four. You are an dog demon yourself, or possess the powers of one," said Sesshomaru calmly.

Hari blanched. So he hadn't imagined that part.

Sesshomaru began walking and was not surprised to discover the other four following _him_. Since he honestly could care less about that, he ignored them.

* * *

Until night fell and he found out that Hari had yet another secret few knew about. He had nightmares which could wake the dead if he didn't put a silencing charm around him every night. Shippo of course couldn't hear his big brother cry out from his horrific nightmares and Hedwig was out hunting.

Sesshomaru got up and gently shook the boy awake. He often did that for Rin when she remembered the wolf attack that killed her. Hari's emerald eyes snapped open in wide eyed terror and pain. They quickly regained focus as he stared into the amber eyes of Sesshomaru.

Hari knew what Sesshomaru wanted to know, so he calmed down first before talking.

"I...always have nightmares. But ever since I came through the well they seem to have taken a break. Every once in a while I'll get them, but thankfully they are few."

"What are they about?"

"Mostly the adventures my old sensei forced me to go through until I was fourteen. When I was eleven I had to rescue an artifact which could grant immortal life from a possessed teacher. At age twelve I was accused of setting a thousand year old snake which could kill you by looking in your eyes. Thirteen I faced creatures which drain all the good emotions out of you and if they capture you suck out your soul. But when I was fourteen it was the worst..."

Hari tried not to cry at the thought of Cedric's death.

"A...friend of mine and I were in a contest. We were about to end it when we were captured. He was killed right in front of me and the monster which killed my parents used my blood to resurrect himself. And now everyone back in my home believes I am an attention-seeking fool who is delusional."

Sesshomaru was silent the whole time, and when Hari finished he took the boy in his arms and allowed the boy to let it all out. He clearly needed someone, anyone to talk to without worrying about it later. Hari began to sob into his chest as he cried all the pain he felt for fourteen years.

Hedwig watched in silence as the usually cold demon comforted her nestling. Hari needed to get it out before it broke him. Originally she believed his godfather would be the one to begin the process, but this worked out even better. She had no problem with the dog demon, and it was clear that he had a soft spot for children like Hari.

Not that Sesshomaru would acknowledge this to anyone.

By the time Hari let it all out, he was sound asleep in the dog demon's arms. Sesshomaru laid him down next to him, and Shippo instinctively curled up next to Kohaku instead.

When they found Rin and Jaken, it was fairly interesting. And the reason was simple really.

Sesshomaru was carrying Hari on his back. The boy was still sound asleep. Hedwig was very amused at this, and Shippo was riding on her shoulder.

Hari finally woke up and when he realized where he was (and more importantly _who_ was carrying him) he blushed wildly. Sesshomaru invoked feelings in him that he was unfamiliar with.

* * *

Soon they reached the village where Kaede lived, and parted ways. Sesshomaru did _not_ want to see his younger brother so soon.

Hari felt the oddest sensation as he watched the dog demon leave.

Whenever he was around the demon, he felt...warm, safe. Like he would never be hurt. It felt...good. His heart would race when he saw Sesshomaru.

And that confused him.

Still, he did grin when he spotted a familiar hanyou approach. Sango was with Miroku and Kaede when he entered the village. He had been gone almost four months in the feudal era since he fell into the well.

"Hey Inuyasha, could you bring Sango out for a minute? I have a surprise for her!" grinned Hari.

Inuyasha cocked his head, but he ran into the hut to get the demon-slayer. Kohaku was upwind of the half demon, so he never caught his scent.

Sango and Kirara went up to the boy and wondered why the smirk on his face sent chills down their spines. Then she saw him.

"Kohaku!"

Kohaku was nervous, until Hari forceably pulled him from out under the trees.

"Come on now, I didn't free you from _his_ control and remove that tainted shard just for you to freeze up when you are finally reunited with your big sister!" said Hari cheerfully.

Kagome looked at him and confirmed that Kohaku no longer had a jewel shard in his back. Then her eyes immediately went up to the sky where she spotted a white tengu with two in her left foot.

"Hedwig, come down already!" Hari said with a grin.

Kagome turned to him incredulous.

"Hedwig...as in the owl who beat Inuyasha in a shouting match the day you first came through the well?"

Hedwig landed and gave Kagome a once over. Then turned to Inuyasha and said "You are more hotheaded than that red haired idiot _he (she points to Hari)_ used to hang out with."

Inuyasha turned red in the face as he realized that not only was this the same owl who had gotten the upper hand on him before, but now she was a full demon with _two_ jewel shards. Needless to say he wasn't very happy about that.

"But...how?" said Kagome in confusion.

Hedwig looked at her and told her the story. And her suspicions of why she became a demon at all. Normally it would have taken the Shikon no Tama in it's original state to pull off such a transformation.

But her nestling had never been normal, so it lead to reason that she wouldn't be either. Plus, Hari's magical core had been radiating for years since he first got her, and she had been slowly absorbing that magic into her body. When she was desperate enough to find her nestling, the jewel shard opened the pathways for the absorbed magic to transform her into a full demon in order to find him.

Inuyasha of course debated that as the cause, when Hedwig gave him a look.

"Magic is an energy which is well known for defying all logic, reasoning and common sense. It can attach to anything it comes in contact with, often with unexpected results."

Hari thought that a fair description of magic.

"True. I mean I drew from my own magic to heal Kohaku before I purged that baboon creep from him. If Kagome's holy powers couldn't do that, then why not resort to magic?"

Sango was thrilled to have her brother back, even if he _had_ repressed a good portion of his memories. Most of those were related to his time spent as Naraku's puppet, or the death of the other slayers by his own hand.

Kagome was about to head back to the present era, and Hari was seriously debating whether or not to go with her.

On one hand, he missed Sirius, Remus and (this shocked him more than he wanted to admit publicly) Snape.

On the other hand, he preferred the feudal era. No wannabe Dark Lords, no old geezers after you, and more importantly no homework. While he didn't mind reading books, he hated the boring homework assignments. He was better at practicals.

So Hari went in, and found himself confronted by a ball of flame!


	5. Chapter 5

Fawkes had been told to find Harry Potter after her master came back seething from the East. While he had found his missing Potionsmaster, he had been furious to discover that his pawn had vanished the minute he was about to find him!

So he commanded her to immediately head to wherever his Gryffindor Golden boy popped up and retrieve him. Never mind the fact that the year had already started and he should have had more pressing concerns about his new Defense teacher. All of the school's portraits had been talking worriedly about the students who came from that woman's office.

They either came out with glazed eyes and spoke with monotonous tones, a clear indicator of the Truth Serum which should have been illegal for minors without a warrant from the head of the Magical Law Enforcement Office Madam Bones or worse, they came out with heavily bleeding hands that had writing on them. And that meant blood quills, which most definitely should never have gotten past the wards without Dumbledore knowing!

Which meant Umbitch (as the portraits and ghosts were already calling her) was quite clearly up to something illegal, and the headmaster was doing _nothing _about her!

And that worried them more than they would admit. The headmaster was supposed to _protect_ the students, not blatantly ignore their safety! The founders would have been ashamed if they knew about this.

This was why the ghosts and portraits had begun a secret rebellion against the headmaster. While McGonagall wasn't headmistress yet, she was still next in line to lead the school. So they began to answer to her instead of the old man. At least she was willing to listen to their concerns.

The only issue was that her hands were tied. Publicly at least. McGonagall soon began a secret movement to remove the foul toad from the school. It was only a matter of time before Umbridge managed to get rid of Dumbledore from his post, and she made it little secret that she coveted the spot the moment she came to the school.

But the teachers were a step ahead of her. They secretly plotted with the ghosts to catch her at her own game. While she was looking for Anti-Ministry views among the students, the teachers and ghosts were looking for Death Eater worthy crimes. They had already begun contacting several alumni that still talked to them, many of which were in high ranking positions.

* * *

Delores Umbridge felt secure in the knowledge that the teachers wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their places in the school, so she never realized that the biggest threat was from them.

The letters came and left without fail every morning. She was so assured of her position that she never thought to confiscate the teacher's mail.

So when she received a note from one of her few contacts in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement about a secret investigation, she was furious.

So she really began to lay it on hard for the students. Particularly the Gryffindors. Slytherins were only spared out of house loyalty.

* * *

Haru almost fell as he tried to avoid the flaming ball in front of him. As it drew closer, he heard the distinct cry of something from his left.

"_Dance of Blades!"_

Blades of pure wind struck the fireball, and it cried out in pain. It sputtered twice, before it vanished completely.

Haru and Kagome turned to see who had helped them.

It was a boy about his age, with deep raven black hair and silvery bangs. He had golden amber eyes, and a strange marking on his forehead. Hari had seen it recently before, but he couldn't place it.

"Thanks," said Haui.

"What the hell was that thing?" the boy asked.

"My guess? A phoenix."

"Huh. Didn't know there were any left in the East."

"Who are you?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, sorry. Hoshimaru is the name, chaos is my game," he grinned.

That was when it clicked.

"You're Sessomaru's son!" said Haru.

"You know my dad?"

"We both know him. He usually bugs Inuyasha because he wants the sword their dad left him," said Kagome.

Hoshimaru grinned wider.

"You know my uncle? Where is he?"

"Wait, you've never met Inuyasha?" asked Hari in confusion.

Hoshimaru made a rather...unique...face.

"Dad made me stay in his lands until I hit 130. In all those years, I've been stuck training. Swords, lessons in how to act, and my mom taught me how to use the tessen she had made for me."

"Wait, you're _how_ old?" said Haru.

"I hit 150 last week. We only age every ten years," said Hoshimaru.

"So what brings you here, Hoshi-kun?" asked Haru, who decided to drop the matter.

"Dad told me where to find my uncle. He's had premonitions for weeks that one of his adopted pups was in danger."

"Adopted...pups?" asked Kagome, who had an idea of what he was saying.

Hoshimaru nodded.

"Ever since he adopted Rin, he's been known to take in abandoned or abused children. Villagers have been known to leave their personal scapegoats at the shrine built in his honor."

"Which shrine?"

"When Rin grew up and was married, she had a shrine built in my dad's honor. It didn't take long for a legend to spring up about an Inukami who protected children. It's official name is the _Shrine of the Abandoned Child."_

"So Rin grew up and had a family? That's good to hear," said Haru.

"Every once in a while Dad checks up on the shrine. He doesn't seem to mind being considered a god that protects children. And the kids seem to love him too."

Kagome snickered.

"Wait till Inuyasha hears his brother became a big softie," snickered Kagome. Haru joined in on her laughter.

* * *

Hoshimaru followed Haru around while he restocked on his supplies. Haru was actually considering moving in with the Higurashi clan and having tutors around. It was a less stressful idea compared to what he would face at Hogwarts.

"So why are you following me again?" asked Haru.

"You seemed more interesting than the reincarnated Miko?"

"And why are your ears sticking out?"

Hoshimaru shrugged.

"As far as the humans are concerned I'm cosplaying."

"Good point. I'm surprised Inuyasha hadn't used that as a cover yet," said Haru with a grin.

Once they returned, they were faced with a new problem. And this time they couldn't solve it with an attack.

Dumbledore had returned personally to retrieve his golden boy.

* * *

It was October. Harry had been missing since the term started, and the only ones who cared about where he was were the twins and Neville.

By that time, Umbitch had a firm hold in the school. She had the official position of High Inquisitor, which brought about a slew of Inquisition puns by Fred and George.

Then Dumbledore went missing for a week. Umbitch took that as a sign to really crack down on the students, giving detentions left and right. The number of students who left crying from her office increased exponentially.

* * *

Haru stared in shock at his old teacher. Hoshimaru on the other hand, stood behind Haru, trying not to draw attention to himself. Hedwig flew in from the window and landed on Haru's shoulder. She wasn't going to let her nestling face the old goat alone.

"Harry, my boy. You must return to school."

Haru narrowed his eyes.

"Why? I can get tutors who actually know what they're doing here. Besides, my guardian has no problem with me staying in Japan."

Dumbledore scowled.

"I will be back to collect your things. We must go now Harry. Your friends miss you."

"One, I _Sirius-ly_ doubt anyone aside from the twins care that I'm gone. And two, I really don't care for your manipulations anymore."

"I'm afraid you have no choice. As your magical guardian I control your schooling."

"You do realize that my magical guardian was switched to Snape the minute I became his ward," Haru reminded him.

Dumbledore left, but Harry knew he would be back. Snape's hands were tied when it came to the headmaster.

But...there was a way to survive Hogwarts. He just needed someone to agree to join him and Snape's help.

Kagome looked at him.

"Well?"

"Can't. I have a hard enough time managing to keep my schoolwork up this close to the well. It would be impossible in Europe, and you _know_ Inuyasha would follow me."

"True. But I am _not_ going back alone."

"What about Hedwig?" asked Sota.

"Hedwig would have to pretend to be her usual self the whole time. If she revealed that she was now a demon..."

Kagome winced.

"She would be hunted down just because of what she is," answered Kagome.

"Exactly."

"I can go," said Hoshimaru suddenly.

"What?" said Kagome, surprised.

"Dad gave me two options when I wanted to leave home. I had to either stick with Uncle Inuyasha for at least ten years, or I had to find a human school and blend in for a year. He never said what _kind_ of school I had to attend."

"Why would Sesshomaru tell you to join a school?" asked Kagome.

"It's easier to blend with the humans than try to kill them," shrugged Hoshimaru.

Haru realized that he had little choice. He would have to return to England or Dumbledore could quite possibly erase all his memories. The past few months had been the happiest times he ever had.

* * *

Hoshimaru waited for his father's reply. While Haru wasn't actually one of the 'Children' that his father took in, he did give off an interesting aura. Something his father would have picked up on.

The next morning he got a reply.

"_Dear Hoshimaru,_

_You can go to this...Hogwarts...place. Please remember that you are supposed to blend in with the humans for a year. No demonic transformations, powers or scaring them with your true self._

_But...there is something I want you to know about Haru._

_He is like you. He can turn into a Daiyoukai, but he will need help learning how to do it. If you can, try to remain friends with him at least. He may need all the help he can get._

_Sesshomaru._

_PS: Your mother wanted you to know that you have full permission to use your tessen against the wizards. Just try to hold back on the Dance of the Dragon, please."_

Hoshimaru grinned. Inside the letter was a slip that allowed him to go into the village Haru mentioned.

Two weeks later a reluctant Haru and an excited Hoshimaru were on a plane to England. Fortunately for the Inu youkai, Haru had discovered a spell that would dampen his sense of smell enough so he could go through the polluted London.

While they sat on the plane, Haru gave Hoshimaru a few tips about Hogwarts.

"First off, they'll pronounce my name strangely. Second, most of the people there will be smug and annoying because they believe their blood is 'pure'. And third, if anyone realizes you're a demon, there _will _be a panic."

"What about this...wand...thing?"

"We use it to cast magic, but some people can do it without the stick."

Haru suddenly looked at Hoshimaru in suspicion.

"If someone were to throw a stick with you around..."

"I would chase it. Dad did his best to train it out of me, but I think it's in the genes."

"And what did the training do?"

"Teach me how to jump high enough to catch the damn thing."

Haru laughed outright.

* * *

At the air port was Snape. He was very surprised to see that Harry had picked up a demon the same way his daughter had (and from the same family.)

Still, at least the boy had come up with a plausible reason as to why the boy had dog ears.

Though he resolved to learn as much as he could about this 'cosplay'.

"So what prompted your return? You chose a rather...auspicious time to come back," asked Snape.

"I managed to come back through the well, and Fawkes attempted to kidnap me. Hoshimaru (he pointed to the dog earred boy) used one of his mother's techniques to drive him off. A few days later the old goat showed up and told me that I either come back or he would erase all my memories since becoming your ward."

Snape scowled.

"_I suppose Haru has told you about the houses?"_ Snape asked in Japanese.

"Yes sir," said Hoshimaru, speaking in slightly accented English.

Snape raised an eyebrow in question. Hoshimaru shrugged.

"Dad made sure we learn other languages."

"We'll get your supplies and you'll be sort before breakfast tomorrow. Hopefully you'll be in Slytherin."

"Why Slytherin?"

"Slytherin house is _his_ house. Dumbledore will have more difficulty getting to you there," explained Haru.

Before lunch, Hoshimaru was registered as a transfer and Haru transferred some of his trust into an account for him. That way Dumbledore couldn't blackmail him into following him.

Of course that didn't stop the boy from looking at the animals in the menagerie.

They had to leave quickly because all the cats began to go nuts. And poor Hoshimaru's nose cried out in pain from the apothecary.

Still, they managed to reach Hogwarts before dinner started.

Since Haru and Hoshimaru had to catch up, they opted to spend the night in an odd room on the seventh floor. Before they had finished dinner, Snape arrived with the sorting hat.

It took him five minutes to declare _"Slytherin!"_

Haru grinned.

* * *

Everyone was in complete shock when Harry showed up at breakfast. And with a Slytherin no less!

Of course the twins promptly ambushed their co-conspirator within seconds.

"So Harry," said Fred.

"Who's this smashing bloke?"

"And what's with the ears?"

Hoshimaru grinned.

"Who are these two Haru-san?"

"Fred, George, this is Hoshimaru. Hoshi-kun, these are the infamous Weasly Twins. Beware, they like to prank."

"Oh? Would they like to have a prank war then?"

Hari stared at him.

"What?"

"You and me against the twins."

"Is that a challenge, newbie?" asked George with a gleam in his eye.

"Can you handle it?" asked Hoshimaru.

Haru did not like where this was going. He gave Hoshimaru a warning kick. Hoshimaru smirked wider and ignored it. Even when Haru kicked him harder.

"We accept your challenge!" announced the twins with a flourish.

Haru groaned in horror.

"So who's the target?" asked Hoshimaru.

"The new Defense teacher!" they announced.

Hari groaned louder. This was going to be hell, he just knew it!

After his first defense class in months, he understood why the twins adamantly chose to prank the woman. She was horrid! He knew demons who were friendlier than her!

She seemed to have it out for him too. And she zoned in on Hoshimaru like a hawk.

Of course that was nothing to how the girls reacted (and the few boys in the closet!).

Like sharks to blood, they swarmed Hoshimaru. Draco was seething over the fact that the new transfer from Tokyo Mahou Gakuen was not only prettier than him, but clearly more popular.

Hoshimaru took it in stride. To the few he allowed to hang around him, he allowed them to call him Hoshi. This group included Hari, Snape, Neville and the twins. He would waltz up to the twins with a smirk and give them more ideas to prank the students and teachers with.

The twins took it in stride and pretty much adopted the demon into the family.

* * *

Hoshi was being stalked. Whoever was after him wasn't very subtle. They didn't bother to hide their breathing at all. Hoshi waited until the opportune moment before he grabbed the stalker.

It was Hermione Granger, Hari's old friend.

"Why are you stalking me, Granger-san?"

"Why are you so close to Harry?"

"Houses mean nothing to me. Hari is friend."

Clearly she couldn't wrap her head around that concept.

"Hari is only person in school who can speak my native tongue. And he is more understanding than most of the teachers."

"How is it that Harry can speak Japanese so well? He's only been gone a few months!"

"Months, years? What difference does it make? Will you cling to these house grudges after you graduate? Or will you learn that houses mean nothing in the real world?" asked Hoshimaru.

He left her to ponder that truth.

* * *

**Well, the results are in! Unfortunately I had a difficult time pairing Haru with Sesshomaru due to the age difference. Enter Hoshimaru, the acceptable substitute! I hope you like the new addition!**


End file.
